


The Parker Gun

by Mifix



Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker-centric, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifix/pseuds/Mifix
Summary: In a world where each family had their own family gun, Peter finds himself handed the gun that would soon be the cause of his death.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738366
Kudos: 29





	The Parker Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that major character(s) are killed by a gun and there's a suicide.

Peter grew up in a different world. One where every family had a gun that they would pass down. 

If they had a girl and a boy, the gun would go to the boy.

If they had girls, they would kill all and try again.

If they had boys, the boys would fight until only one remained.

The gun would always remain in the hands of the oldest male family member. It was never away from the family member in fear of getting killed.

Peter was an only child so naturally, he got the Parker gun when Ben died.

It was said that the only way to end your family line is to shoot the last member with the gun. Or else the last member becomes invincible. 

Because of this, a lot of people are now invincible cause they have killed all of their family members or the family members died by other causes and have had securely protected their guns.

Richard Parker and Ben Parker were brothers. Only one was supposed to survive. 

They were a glitch in the system. Richard got the gun as he was older.

One day, they were found out by the government who decided to end one of the brothers.

Richard was unfortunate and got targeted.

Ben then got the gun, albeit unwillingly. After all, if was covered in his brother's blood from his brother's storing of it in his pocket. 

Ben was killed by a gun of a different family. The gun was the Sanders gun. 

It was supposed to kill the last member of another family but Ben blocked the gun and lost his life instead.

Peter was an only child so getting the gun was no issue.

Yet, he always hated it. Knowing that this gun was covered in the blood of his two father figures.

When Peter was 16, Aunt May died from a freak car accident, leaving him as the last Parker.

Spider man became magically invincible to attacks but Peter Parker was homeless and broken.

After a while, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Living as the last Parker.

So on August 10th 20XX, on his 18th birthday, the Parker gun rung and the last of the Parkers was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short story!


End file.
